Approval
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "I don't approve." Because Eri was always concerned about Shiki and Neku's relationship. To her, it didn't make sense. Because she wanted Shiki to have the best. Because she wanted to see her happy...And she just might. NekuxShiki. ONESHOT


**These two again. But a little Eri this time too. Neku and Shiki forever!**

"I don't approve."

Shiki shivered a little when she caught Eri's stare from across the table.

"A-approve of what?" She asked, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Eri's stare was probably the most feared thing in Shibuya. Shiki would remember when Eri used that stare against muggers and "pesky high school seniors." The seniors would back off and the muggers would actually offer _her_ money.

Yes, Eri's stare was definitely something to be feared. And Shiki was caught in the headlights of it.

"I don't approve of the date your about to go on."

Shiki gasped. "How did you know-?" she asked.

Eri rolled her eyes. "That dress you're wearing, it's been in your closet ever since you finished sewing it. Every time I asked you to wear it, you'd say you were saving it for something special. Now you have it on, so today must be the day." Her eyes narrowed, making her stare even more demanding.

Shiki felt her body begin to tense. Leave it to Eri to put all the pieces together. She was every criminal's worst nightmare. Or in this case, Shiki's personal body guard.

"Shiki," Eri said sternly. 'Don't go on this date."

"Why not?" The dark haired girl asked, her face filled with confusion.

"Cause I don't approve that Neku-guy." Eri said bluntly.

Shiki couldn't help but gasp again. "Why don't you like him? If he was rude to you, that's just how he is sometimes! Honest! He's a real sweet guy and-"

"No, no!" Eri said, shaking her head. "I mean, I know that he's nice and sweet and stuff. Well, I know that he's nice and sweet to _you _at least," she added, causing Shiki to blush a little. "But…he's just…I mean, I just don't trust him." She said quickly. Shiki frowned.

"Why don't you trust him?" Shiki always thought that Neku and Eri were on mutual terms. Not exactly friends, but at least Neku didn't push Eri away. What did Eri have against him?

"Well…." Eri's glare was now gone, replaced by general concern. "I-I," she began. She took a deep breath. "A couple of my friends go to his school, and they always say he was rude and cold and, well, just mean. He seemed to hate everyone and only lived for himself. He just didn't like anybody." Eri said. "They told me he wasn't friends with anyone. Then suddenly, he began to change. It was slow, but they told me he started being, well, a little nicer. They told me his attitude changed. I mean, he was still sarcastic, but they said," Eri looked straight at Shiki. "They said that he was now accepting them. Like they were no longer objects, but actual people."

Shiki nodded. Yes, she understood what Eri meant. When she had first met Neku, he didn't seem to care about anything. But now he was different. He no longer wore a mask that blind folded him from the world. He now understood what a wonderful world this was. He now had friends.

"I don't think you should go on this date because, I don't trust someone who takes a three-sixty personality change and just pops up and claims to be your friend!" Eri said, slamming her hand on the café table they were sitting at. The cups on the table clanked a little.

"Eri…" Shiki began.

"No Shiki! I don't trust this guy! You hardly know him, he can be totally rude sometimes, and well, I don't trust someone who can change their personality just like that! So please," Eri said, her eyes begging. "Please don't go on this date."

Shiki sat frozen. What was she to say? She understood why Eri was being protective, and if the circumstance were different, Shiki would immediately realizes how ridiculous the situation was and agree to not go on the date. But, she also knew Neku. She understood him. She had been looking forward to this date a long time. Just the two of them. Just like the first week of….that game. But this time, there was no Noise, there were no missions, there was no lies. Just the two of them, together, both free of their past selves. Both looking to the future, which held so many possibilities for them and….. _for them_. Shiki took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Eri." She said. "But I really, I really want to go on this date. And anyway," she added, her gaze drifting to the café window. "He owes me." She said in a whisper, more to herself.

Eri looked shocked at her. Shiki was always the responsible one. Always carefully critiquing their fashion work and always wary of boys. Shiki was always the one who would worry if a button was out of place. She fretted over small, unnoticeable details. Why would she accept a date with basically a stranger?

Shiki's phone then buzzed. She looked at it, then at Eri.

"Um."

"Go ahead, pick it up." Eri said.

Slowly, Shiki reached over to her phone and flipped it open.

_Where r you?_

_-Neku_

Shiki carefully punched in a text.

_Got held up a little. Be ther soon._

_-Shiki_

She waited for a few seconds, before the phone buzzed again.

_Did you lose your piggy or something?_

Smiling a little, Shiki shook her head, as if Neku could see her.

_I didnt. Anyway, he's a cat!_

The phone buzzed again.

_I still think he looks more like a pig_

She couldn't help but giggle. She could picture the expression Neku must have been making. A slight smile that was reflected even in his eyes.

"….Don't keep him waiting." A small voice said.

Shiki looked up from her phone. Eri was looking out the window now. Shiki blinked.

"E-excuse me? She asked.

"Your boyfriend." Shiki said softly. "Go to him."

"B-but didn't you just say-?"

"I know what I said," Eri answered. "I just, just…just go to him. I already made you late."

Eri turned her head back to Shiki. She was now smiling. She moved her head slightly towards the door, as if to say, "get out of here."

Shiki smiled again. "Thanks Eri." She got up and made her way to the door. Giving a wave to her friend, the dark haired girl left the café.

Eri watched her leave. Shiki, looking innocent in her dress, was happily walking towards her date.

"Why did you do that?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to the voice of the asker. A boy about her age with wispy blond hair was sitting at a table across from hers. Eri smiled.

"Because, she really loves him." She answered. "She got this look when she was reading his texts. I never saw that look before on her face. And even if I don't trust him," Eri said, sighing a little, turning back to the window. "Even if I don't trust him, she does. She trusts him, and…that's good enough for me."

"Trust you partner. Heh. Neku always did have a thing for her."

"Partner?" Eri asked, turning back to the boy. Her eyes widened. She blinked.

The café was empty, except for the workers behind the counter. The mysterious boy had disappeared, as if he vanished into thin air. On his chair was a single white feather.

**Yes, that was Joshua. Eri is such a nice friend, but I always thought she'd be a little wary of Shiki and Neku's relationship. But after she got over that, she'd be all for it and openly make comments about their relationship wherever they went. If you liked this, please read Amulet Misty's fanfics on NekuxShiki. ****_Stitched Graffiti_****and ****_Sanctuary_****are definite reads. Just read them please!**

**Also review to this fic! As always, NekuxShiki forever!**


End file.
